Hydraulic crimpers and cutters are different types of hydraulic power tools for performing work (e.g., crimping or cutting) on a work piece by way of a work head, such as a crimping head or a cutting head. In such tools, a hydraulic tool comprising a hydraulic pump is utilized for pressurizing hydraulic fluid and transferring it to a cylinder in the tool. This cylinder causes an extendable piston or ram assembly to be displaced towards the work head. Where the power tool comprises a hydraulic crimper, the piston exerts a force on the crimping head of the power tool, which may typically include opposed crimp dies with certain crimping features. The force exerted by the piston may be used for closing the crimp dies to perform crimp or compression on a work piece at a desired crimp location.
Crimping can result in a crimp taking place at an undesired crimp location and also taking place with an improper amount of pressure being exerted during the crimp process. As such, there is a general need for a hydraulic crimp tool that enables a more efficient and more robust resultant crimp.